Sweet Innocence
by Alex Fisher
Summary: A love triangle between three characters. Joey likes Yami and Yugi likes Yami but Joey wont admit he's gay. So what better way to step in than to claim Yami for himself!


Just to let you reviewers know…this is a story about love. But as all love stories go…is there a happy ending or a tragedy? My summary to this is that there is a love triangle between three characters. But will their social status be too important for there love to actually commute? Well one must wonder… Are they truly in love?

Please read and review!!! But I must warn…contains really, really mature contents so if you don't like do not read!!! And for those that are still reading I hope you enjoy!!!

(I do not own yugioh)

Chapter One…

(YUGI'S P.O.V)

It was way after midnight when I heard the muffled engine slowly fade away into what we would call night. I know Joey heard it too because he stirred in his position on the floors unwelcoming intrusion. Since I was awake I couldn't brush the feeling that Yami had left over an argument about something as simple as duel monsters. Joey and Yami were best friends and it was highly unlikely that something so small could spark a huge controversy. Although, Yami did have his share of stubbornness, always wanting to help the situation than run from it as Joey had done so many times before. But tonight confused him

'Why would Yami leave? And what did Joey say to him?'

(Normal P.O.V)

Yugi's eyes glanced down towards the footing of his bed. Joey seemed troubled and Yugi knew at that moment it had to be about 'him'. There was no denying it. It was plainly written on Joey's face that he had a sincere crush on Yami and the littlest things frustrated him as he hid further and further into denial.

See here is the way things ran with Joey. Always using his mouth before his brain and easily persuaded into a fight. But he was not as stubborn as Yami. He'd rather leave than sort out problems like mature adults would do. Yet, it was still easily debated that the feelings he had for Yami were way much stronger than any other person he had encountered and when bombarded by questions he would reply in the way, for the most part, people answered.

"I am not gay Yugi. Please just drop the subject" Joey pleaded as he lay on his right. His back facing Yugi as they both sat in silence. Yugi had offered for Joey to be the one who got the bed as he got the floor but even that discussion led to a dramatic outcome.

--------

Joey had been staying with Yugi because of his financial problems and his father's unsteady pay. He never really cared until he had met Yami. His personality and higher status was something he desperately longed for. Spoiled in riches and given the opportunity to clarify his actions he had developed a mock, sinister personality, giving into heart that he had to be better than 'his' Yami.

'Wait! Did I just say his? Since when did he become mine?' Joey thought as he arose from his position on the floor. It was a habit of his to be the first awake in the morning; taking account that he was up two hours before scheduled. He'd use this time as a gathering of himself slowly changing into his school uniform and heading down what appeared to be stairs. They were so old and worn out that they looked as if they were going to cave in at any moment… so sincere caution was taken on Joey's part.

But he did, however, know that the Motto's would die without their tea so he began immediate preparation on the liquid. For they were always running about in a messy rush. This seemed to be their only break from actual reality sipping what they could of the mouth soothing sensation. And every day Yugi was always the last one to trudge down the stairs. Rubbing those deep amethyst eyes of his from his once sleeping face.

"Yugi, you are so delicate. But next time do you think you could move faster? We are already two minuets late. And that won't be a good thing to get passed our mother"

"You mean my mother" Yugi corrected growing slightly annoyed that everything he owned now became "ours". It was never both of theirs. It was just his. So where did Joey get the idea that they were actually sharing all of the things he cherished. And what made Yugi even more disgusted was the fact that Yugi had literally had a crush on Yami ever since Joey had invited him out on a friend gathering. The way he was calm and collected and always had a positive thing to say. Yet, what threw Yugi for a loop was his hidden smile. The one that was only expressed when Joey had a say in something. Which was never in particularly funny. He had just said whatever he had been thinking aloud. But Yami took it as a joke.

That's the thing that he never got. If Yami and Joey were this way when they were out… why were they always fighting when they had been at home? Never agreeing on anything and constantly bickering on who was right was always their topic of the day. They never had the same opinion on anything and pretty much kept everything else a hidden secret from Yugi. Though, Yugi was smart to figure out that Yami was not going to let Yugi into his personal life. Because there was a journal that was confined between the two of them that they would, in secret, send back and forth but what Joey saw Yugi wasn't allowed to touch or even look at so he wasn't technically included in whatever they held dear.

---------

Now casually walking down the sidewalk they hardly spoke a word. Mostly enjoying the silent company each of them gave. That was always their enrichment. Never really having anything to say. Just being together was enough. Sharing something that Yami and Joey could never do. A quiet atmosphere and a healthy understanding. Joey knew that Yugi had a crush on Yami but he never really pestered him any further. So now they were both fighting for the adoring prince, who in return, was always pushed away by Joey dramatic attack.

There was no question that Joey didn't try to push Yugi away. He did… always making Yugi sit by himself at lunch or just simply not talked to him, which was Yugi's way, of thinking that Joey wanted Yami to himself. I mean who wouldn't? There was the gorgeous, strikingly amazing man above on the second floor waiting for someone to return his love. Leaning on the banister as if it were about to claim his body and Joey standing beside him flipping through some of the pages that were discussed through out the journal.

Not a word was spoken between them, as usual, and Joey spot me through the crowd and immediately flagged me over. As if I would help him?

Yugi just shook his head, ascending the stairs, making it halfway before Yami came down. And for the first time between the two an actual friendly glance was passed his way along with an adorning smirk as Yami passed back down.

"What's up Joey?" I question not wanting to sound disappointed.

"Yugi, you have to help me" Joey confessed placing both his shaking hands on his shoulder.

"Sure Joey… anything. What is it you need?"

"I would like for you to not come with me and Yami tonight" He blurted feeling nothing of sorrow in his voice.

"W-why?" I bring myself to ask.

"Because….. Because I- I don't want you there"

** Well I hope I got somewhere with this. Sorry if it's a little slow right now but as the chapters progress we should be getting more. I am open to any comments you have and really do hope that there are some!!!!! Thank you for every one who read this… I am glad. Next chapter will be up soon!!!**


End file.
